Philippines, Welcome to Hetalia Academy
by Leinn-chan064
Summary: Philippines or Maria is a new transfer student in Hetalia Academy, plus she is ASEAN Council Chairman. She needs to adjust her new life as a student and she must struggle as a chairman and...of course, a new love life.
1. Chapter 1: New Student in Academy

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS MY 2ND STORY OF THIS YEAR!**

 **Philippines: Really? What is it?**

 **I will not tell you, Piri-chan. (smirked evilly)**

 **Philippines: (pout cutely) meanie...**

 **Male Nations: So cute...(drools/nosebleed)**

 **(sweatdropped) that's came out , ONTO THE SHOW! ^_^**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, and suddenly…

"Maria… Maria wake up.." a young woman with a long dark chestnut hair shaking the tanned girl's body. The young woman was wearing a yellow blouse and black jeans. She was also wearing a pink apron

"Mrnnn.. Ate Indonesia… 5 minutes more…" the young girl named Maria groaned as she lifted up her blanket and she covered herself.

The young woman named Indonesia crossed her arms as she said seriously to the sleeping girl "You said that five times already and that was the sixth time.." she muttered "Anyways! Get up now and you will be late to your first day of school in the Hetalia Academy!" she groaned and she pulls the blanket

"W-What!" Maria stands up and her eyes widen. Indonesia fell down on the bed. "H-Hey! Watch out! I fell down here!" she rubs her butt as she glared at the young girl

"Ate! Why did you not tell to me! You are so mean!" she squeaks as she goes to the bathroom

The Indonesia's ears perk out and she stands up "Hey! Why I became mean to you!? It's your fault anyways!" she squeaks.

"Ugh.. I just… nah! Nevermind Ate Nesia!" Maria spoke up on the bathroom and she starts taking a bath

The Indonesia just sighs and she goes out on the room. "Maria, your uniform was on your close okey?"

"Yes Ate!"

~~Philippines' POV~~

Geez… Ate Nesia was so strict sometimes and oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. I represent the Republic of the Philippines! The older woman that I calling Ate is Kirana Kusnapaharani. She represents Indonesia and she was my older sister. Im living to her dorm since when my boss transfer me in the Academy last month. Actually, I dunno why my boss transferred me there… He just said to me that Academy will help me to face my obstacles in my life. Im already a junior student and I must take it seriously because I know… The subjects were getting harder.. hahaha.. And I want to meet all of the nations who enrolled in that academy… Geez… This year will be tough for me..

~~End of Philippines POV~~

Maria goes out on the bath room. She wipes her whole body and also her hair. She gets her uniform on the closet "So… This was the Asian uniform eh? It was blue… Maybe… The European uniforms were wearing a red uniform.." she glance at the skirt and she notice that it was so short.

"Wh-What the… T-This skirt was so short!" she squeaks "Ugh… No choice.. I must wear this.." she wears the uniform. She combs her hair and she puts a hairclip on her hair. She looks herself on the mirror and she sigh "I must go down and eat breakfast with Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands." she gets her bag on her bed and she goes down

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ate!" Maria goes down on the stairs and she saw Netherlands reading a news paper while drinking coffee. "Ah.. Kuya… Good morning.." she bows and she sits down on her chair

Netherlands glance at the Filipina as he smiles "Morning.."

Maria raises her eyebrows "Eh? Why are you smiling like that Kuya?" she grins and she holds her chin.

Netherlands suddenly blushes and she faces away from her "What are you talking about?"

Maria grins more "Hmm? I think I know now why are you smiling like that Kuya.." she grins "You and Ate Nesia already have a baby right?" she winks

"W-What!?" Netherlands jumps out in his seat

"What are you talking about Maria!" Indonesia smacks Maria's head

"Ow!"

XxXxX

"Nuu… Im just saying some good news Ate.." Maria pouts as she eats salad.

A very big vein popped on Indonesia's head "Don't say like that Maria… I know that we are getting married next year and it's so bad when we have already a baby when we will get married…" she said

Maria smirks "Hmm? I know why! Because you don't want to be fat on your wedding dress right and you will get married anyways! So make a baby now!" she glared to the two couples

Indonesia cracks her knuckles "Hey… Do you want to smack you more eh?" she evilly smiles and she was already emitting her dark auras

Netherlands sweat drop and he comforted his future wife "Don't be like that Nesia..." he pats Indonesia's back and he smiles

"Ohh… Don't smile like that~ You making me blush" Indonesia shyly said while pushing Netherlands' body to her

Maria just sweat drop and she puts her chin on her hands. She saw Netherlands and Indonesia were already tickling each other. She senses something bad on the atmosphere. She must take a move "Oh dear… Don't do that in front of me.. It's really disgusting you know?" she frowns

Netherlands and Indonesia stop teasing each other and they blushes "A-Ah.. S-Sorry M-Maria.." Indonesia scratches her head

Netherlands cleared his throat and he spoke up "You must hurry now Maria.. You must to go to school.. This is your first day right?"

Maria smiled a bit "A-Ah yeah.."

Indonesia smiles to her young sister "You don't want to be late right? So go now.."

Maria stands up and she gets her bag hanging on her chair. "Okey! I will go now Kuya Netherlands! Ate Nesia! See ya later!" she smiles as she waves her hand to them.

"Goodbye!" they said and Maria closes the door.

~~Philippines' POV~~

Yep… You hear it right… Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands will get married next year. They were lovers when they were studying in the academy. Last year, When Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands already graduated, Kuya Netherlands asks Ate Nesia to marry him.. So.. There you go… My big sister say yes.. And they planned to marry when I will become a senior..

Anywaaayyss… They are 26 years old so… There's no problem when they will make a baby~ Heehee! I just want to take care a little child and I really love it! Hohoho!

I wonder if what will be my life on that Academy..

~~End of POV~~

Maria walks on the streets and she goes to the way where the academy was there. She notices that there are many cherry blossom trees on the every side on the street lights "Woah… I can't believe that these Cherry blossom trees grows here in England.." she glance at the cherry blossom tree. She just sighs and she continues to walk.

When she already on the academy, she enters on the academy's entrance. She greets every teachers and staffs that she met on the hallway. She must go first on the principal's office to get some important books that she will use during her class. When she already found the principal's office she takes a deep breath and she turns the door knob and she enters the room

"E-Excuse me M-Ma'am?" Maria shyly said while she closes the door. She saw the principal writing on the papers and the principal glance at the Filipina and she smiles "Ah… So you are Ms. Philippines eh? They were right.. Your beauty was very exotic.." the principal smiled more

Maria lightly blushes and she smiled back "A-Ah… T-Thank you M-Ma'am" she bows

"And oh! Have a sit.." she offered a sit to Maria and the Filipina nodded and she sat on the chair

The principal opens the drawer were the records of the transfer students were there. "So… You study in your place when you are first year?" she raises her eyebrows as she pushes her eyeglasses

Maria gasps a little as she said "Y-Yes M-Ma'am!" she closes her eyes tightly

The Principal blink twice and she giggles "Don't be nervous Ms. Philippines! I won't bite.." she said in teasing tone and she puts Maria's records on the drawer

Maria just sweat drop and she nervously laughs "Ahahaha.. I'm sorry for that Ma'am.." she scratches her head

"Oh no.. You don't have to say sorry to me.. It's actually normal to a transfer student like you to nervous.." she giggles "Here, these are the important books that you'll need.." The principal gave the five books to Maria

"A-Ah.. Thank you Ma'am.." she smiles as she puts the books on her bag

"And this will be your I.D and this is your borrower's card for the library.." the principal also give the I.D and the borrower's card to Maria

"T-Thank you Ma'am.." Maria smiles and she wears her I.D and she puts the borrower's card on her bag.

"Oh yeah… I must call the president of the student council.." the principal gets the telephone and she dials some numbers

"Ah.. Hello.." the principal said

"Oh… Madam… It's you.. What do you need Madam?"

"Mr. Kirkland, Go to my office..." she spoke

"Oh.. I see that Madam *bam!* You bloody twat! Im talking to the principal so keep quiet!"

The principal sweatdropped while the Filipina was wondering why the principal was sweat dropping

"M-Mr. Kirkland? What was that?"

"A-Ah! I-It's nothing Madam! It's just the students who bam on in the student council room.."

"I'M THE HERO! HEY IGGY! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" an American voice spoke up

"You git! Stop it! I'm talking to the principal okey!"

"O-Okey? Im waiting you here.." the principal sweat dropped more

"Y-Yes Madam.."

The Principal just sighs and she puts down the telephone. She smiles at the Filipina "Oh.. Im sorry.. I think you already know what is the attitudes here in the academy.."

Maria sweat dropped "Ah.. Don't worry Ma'am.. I can handle them.." she sweat dropped more

"Oh yeah! I hear that you are the chairman of the ASEAN outside in this academy right?" the principal said

"A-Ah y-yes Ma'am.. Actually… They just nominated me as the chairman.. They just know that I can handle that position since I am really concerned about the economies in a certain country in the southeast Asia.."

"Oh! I see then.. Your allies in ASEAN were studying here.." the Principal smiled to her

"O-Oh.. R-Really M-Ma'am.." she sweat dropped 'Oh dear.. They will fire me up when they saw me here...' she thought

"I think you can handle the position as the chairman of the ASEAN council officers.." the principal giggles

"W-What M-ma'am! B-But I-Im still new here a-and-

"Ms. Philippines, that position were already reserve to you, and Mr. Singapore suggested that you will be the Chairman on the ASEAN council officers." The principal said

Maria's mouth opens a little and she closes it "S-Singapore?" she unbelievingly said

The Principal nodded and she said "He was the current chairman of that organization but.. When he hears that the real chairman of the ASEAN will transferred here, he gives up on his position and he was just the vice chairman.."

Maria just sighs and she just accepts the position "Yes Ma'am I will accept the position.."

The principal smiles and she claps "Oh! That will be great! Here, put this pin on your I.D lace." she gives the Logo of the ASEAN organization pin to her "This is the proof that you are a member/chairman of ASEAN.."

Maria gets the pin and she puts the pin on her I.D lace "T-Thank you Ma'am.."

Before the principal will say something to Maria, the door opens and a young man enters on the room.

"You called for me Madam?" a dirty blond haired man with a huge caterpillar eyebrows spoke

"Yes, Arthur. This is Maria, The representation of the Philippines and she will be joining us at World Academy. She is the new chairman of the ASEAN Council Officers." The principal said as she introduced the girl next to her.

"Oh i see.." Arthur looks at the Filipina "W-Wait.. Maria?" he rubs his eyes

"Hmm?" Maria just stared at Arthur

"You didn't recognize me?" he said in sad tone

A big question mark appeared on Maria's head 'Hmm.. Arthur? Did i hear that name before?' As Maria looked at him, she recognized something familiar to her. 'Is he the one who always visits me and he was about to chase by Papa when he will give me some foods?.' Her eyes widen "Oh! Arthur!" she smiles

"Oh dear.. I thought you forgot about me.." he sighs

Maria just sweat dropped "Ahahaha.."

The principal smiled to them "Oh… So you already know each other eh?" she smiles "Arthur, I would like you to show her around the campus and explain to her the rules and regulations."

"Yes Madam.." Arthur said

"Now go now, you should get to know the campus first before the bell rings" the Principal smiled to them

"Ah… Wait.. Arthur? You are the student council president?" Maria stared at the British man

"Y-Yes?"

Maria giggles "Ahahha.. I can't believe that you are the student council president since…" she holds her mouth and she must not laugh

Arthur sweat dropped "I think I know now what your thinking is.." he facepalmed

"Ahahah.. Don't worry! I will not continue it heehee" Maria teasingly said

"Now shall we start the tour?" She nodded at with that Arthur showed her around campus. It was only eight in the morning, so there is still one hour before the bell rings. As they walked through the hallways, he was eyeing her. Maria has become a woman now, no longer the child he took care of for three years.

Maria notice that Arthur was staring to her "Huh? There's something wrong Arthur?" she asks

"Ah.. It's nothing Maria.." he blushes lightly "I just notice that you've really grown.." he smiled

"Oh… I see…" Maria smiled back "So… How have you been Arthur?"

"I've been fine. Except that I have lots to do being the Student Council President."

"Have any girlfriends?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uhm, and why on earth would you ask a question like that?" Arthur blushed harder.

"Ahahah~ Oh sorry~ I thought you are" Maria smirks.

"Can we get back to the tour?" he blushes.

"Sure" she giggles.

He continues to tour Maria. He showed her around the campus, Arthur explained to her the rules and regulations first, then explained to her that there are five classes in the campus, the European class, the Asian class, the Americas that it was divided by two: North America and South America, the African class and the Oceania class. There were also clubs were she could join in, and Arthur was in the Magic Club.

"The Magic Club? Umm, What do you do in there?" Maria had a questioned look upon her face.

"Potions, Spells, stuff like that, Do you want to join?" he grins

"Is there any qualifications for that?" she asks

"Well, your third eye must be open, otherwise you would think of us having a loose screw in the head"

"How many members are there?"

"Three. Romania, Norway and myself, were all in the European class"

"Oh, I see. But…" she shivered a little

"But what?"

"I-I don't want to join since… I-I hate ghosts and scary stuffs.." she shivers

"A-Ah.. I-Im sorry! Antonio was right.. You are really afraid of ghosts.." he sweat dropped

They both stopped in front of two large doors. "Arthur where are we?"

"This is the Student Council Room" he said as he opened the large doors in front of them revealing a very elegant room, with its high class furniture and décor.

"Wow.."

"Do you want to have tea?"

"Sure". They both entered the President's room, it was more marvelous than ever, it looks like a study, there's even a fireplace. Maria sat on one of the chairs as Arthur made tea.

"So are there any goals or something? Of being the student council's president?" she said as Arthur handed her, her tea.

"You see when the principal is out, I can act as the principal. And being the student council president was very hard job" he said nonchalantly.

"So you have that much power?" Maria was surprised as she imagined that Arthur was acting like the principal

"Oh yeah… The Principal said that you are the new chairman of the ASEAN Council Officers eh?" Arthur sits to the other chair

"Ah.. Yeah… Actually.. Im really the chairman of the ASEAN outside of the academy.."

"Oh! Really? Oh.. So that's why Singapore retire as a chairman of ASEAN Council Officers.."

"I know… The principal said to me that he did that because he heard that I will study here.." Maria sighs "By the way, what is the job of ASEAN Council Officers in the Academy? Im really curious.."

Arthur sips his tea "Actually, the duties of the ASEAN Council Officers are: They are the one who taking care of the peaceful relationships every student here."

"Ah… Sounds like that we were the Peace officers eh?" Maria giggles a little

"They are the one who adding and creating the rules and regulations here in the school.."

Maria stared at the young man "Eh? I thought that the student councils were the one who creating the rules and regulations.."

Arthur said "We are the one who checking it. So… being the chairman of that council.. Was kinda hard to.."

Maria facepalmed "Oh dear… It sure it was.." she said "Wait.. The rules and regulations that you stated to me awhile back are… Singapore and the others make that?" she unbelievingly said

"Yes.." he said "The second duties of the ASEAN council officers was they are the one who beating up the bullies here in the school and making sure that the peaceful atmosphere of the academy was still the same.."

"Diyos ko.. That Singapore really retire as the chairman. He just became a vice chairman.. Ugh! That guy really wants that I will face many stress.."

"Ahahahaha.. He was just doing his duty… And besides… He doesn't want to become a chairman since he was not comfortable in that position.." he laughs a bit "He was comfortable as the vice chairman.."

Maria face palmed "Ugh.. The same as ever.." she smiles

When she finished her tea, the bell suddenly rung. "Time for us to get going" Arthur said as he stood up and placed his cup on the tray. "I'll lead you to your class.."

Both of them goes out in the Student Council's room and headed for the Asian Class. Students were already in their rightful rooms and the teachers were already there. As they both reached the room, Arthur knocked on the door, and the teacher came out.

"Sir, this is Maria and she will be joining the Asian Class" he said as he handed the paper which has Maria's student documents.

"Alright, Wait there for a moment as I announce it in class" the teacher said as he walked right back in the room.

"I guess, I'll see you later eh?" Maria said with a nervous laugh

"Don't be nervous about it" he said with an encouraging look. "Well then good luck" he said as he left

"Everybody, listen up, you have a new classmate and she will be joining us from now on" the teacher said as he welcomed the new student. "Please introduce yourself"

Maria gulps a little 'Oh dear… I must be serious! SERIOUS MARIA.. SERIOUS!' she thought

"I wonder who that could be…" Vietnam said

Maria slowly walks to the room and she face to them with a warm smile "Hello everyone, my name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz, I represent Philippines" She bows "I hope we could be good friends" she smiles more.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! great job everyone!**

 **England: (mumbling something)**

 **Ehhh... What's wrong with you, England?**

 **England: Nothing!**

 **Sheesh... Don't get grumpy, England. Anyway please review for my future chapters(bows and wave her hand).PAALAM**


	2. Chapter 2: The Renuion

**HELLO MINNA~! LEINNE CHAN IS THIS CHAPTER WILL BE INTENSE.**

 **Romano: You better be!**

 **Hold your pants Romano. Anyway, Onto the Show!**

Some of the students in the classroom were curiously looking at the Filipina. Some of them know the girl.

Xiang curiously staring at Maria "Wait… She sounds familiar to me.."

Yao's mouth slightly opens as he talks "M-Maria is here ~aru! Is that really her? She really grew up!"

"W-What! I-Is t-that Maria?" Lien rubs her eyes

Chao smiled a bit "Lee was right, the chairman will transfer here ~ana.."

"K-Kyaahh.. J-Jie-Jie!~" Mei silently squealed as she covered her face

All of the students were mumbling each other. Except for a one guy, and that guy was Kiku. He was staring at the Filipina as he leaned on his chair. "P-Piri-san was here.. I-Is that really her? She really looks matured now.." he thought

Maria was looking down on the floor. She tightens her grin on her bag and the teacher spoke uo

"Thank you Maria, you can take that seat next to Kiku" said the teacher as her eyes' widen when she heard the name. The man stared right into her; He has short black hair and black eyes. It was Japan, sure he invaded her place and caused her great pain and suffering for three years, the good thing is, she forgave him, because nothing ever good comes out of anger, plus he always helped her out whenever she is in trouble. But the problem is, she cannot say his first name and she always calls him 'Honda-san'

Maria walked to the sit the teacher had mentioned and the teacher starts discussing

As class ended. Everyone wants to talked to the new comer

"Piri-san, I'm so glad you finally joined us" as Kiku gave her a smile.

"Oh! Honda-san! I hope that we will be good oh.. I mean.. more good best friends?" She said softly. The two of them were best friends. She didn't know if she can trust Kiku. But deep in her heart, she really wants to trust him like the way she trusted him in the past.

"So… You're calling me with my last name.." he said in a sad tone but he didn't show that he was totally sad when he said that. 'I think… This will be hard from us to adjust..' he thought

"A-Ah… Im getting use to it Honda-san.." she nervously smiled 'Ugh! What am I thinking!? Im not use to it when im calling him 'Honda-san'she thought. In the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching her.

"Jie-Jie!" a girl with pink flowers on her head glomps at Maria. And that makes Maria fells on the chair.

Maria rubs her back from the strong impact as she stared at the girl who hugging her. "M-Mei! I-It's you- Gah!" she squeaks as the girl tightens her hug

"J-Jie-Jie! *sniff *sniff* I miss you so much!" Mei said and she release Maria from her hug as she wipes her tears

Maria's eyes soften as she stands up and she lend her a hand to Mei "You silly girl, you make some surprise hug to your sister eh?" she grins

Mei accepts Maria's help. She smiles more "Heehee~!" she giggles

Then another girl approached her, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a paddle with her. "Vietnam!" Maria shouted as she was so happy to see a fellow South East Asian nation and also her sister.

Lien didn't say a word as she hugs the Filipina so much "Maria… Maria I miss you!" she muttered

Maria just smiled as she pats Vietnam's head "Me too.. A-And H-Hey… Don't acts like a little sister here eh! We are just the same age!" she sweat dropped

"Ahahaha~ Sorry about that Maria" Lien scratches her head

"Oh~! If isn't the kaichou-san!" Maria glance at the Bruneian who smiling to her

"Oh… It's you Vince.." Maria said in monotone voice. Before Brunei will tease Maria, she gave him a death glare "Don't you dare tease me or else I'll cut your throat.." she glints

"E-Eeep! I-I now!" Brunei shivered he steps backward

"You must not tease chairman ~ana" a young man carrying a baby elephant and he was wearing eyeglasses

"Oh.. Chao! Nice to meet you again~!" Maria smiles to him

Thailand smiles wider "Ahh! I really love your smile chairman ~ana!" he sparkles

"Hey, are you forgetting us?" as two hands tapped Maria's shoulders. She was surprised to see Malaysia, her sister and Cambodia. "Oh, my god, I didn't know you two were here"

"Of Course we are, sissy!" Malaysia said. Malaysia was hanging out with South Korea, so… she gets some fancy words from him

Maria sweat dropped "Hey… Don't call me sissy.." she said in monotone voice

"Ahahahaha… She was hanging out with Young Soo…. That's why she was saying some 'Fancy Words' and stuffs" Cambodia giggles

"At least Im not hanging out with a pervert!" scowled Malaysia. "Right Maria?" she said as she winked at Maria.

Before Maria could even react, the two already started a fight. "Not these two again, ~aru" said a somewhat another familiar accent to Maria. She looked up at the man, he was in a ponytail, had a slim figure, and amber eyes. He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Hello, Maria aru~!" he said but Maria just gave him a questioned look. "Hmm, You don't remember me don't you ~aru?" Maria just stayed quiet and she blink twice. "Maybe I will call you in THAT name ~aru" he grins

A big question mark appeared on Maria's head 'Huh? THAT name?'

He cleared his throat and he said "Hello… Ma-I"

Then something triggered within her memory. A man who traded with her before Spain came and took her. Maria covered her mouth, indicating that she remembered him. "You're the old man who trade some awesome stuffs!, China! Yes! Lolo China!"

"Aah, finally she remembers ~aru" China laughed "Just call me Kuya Yao and don't call me an Lolo, you make me feel like I'm ancient " he said.

Maria pouts a little "B-But.. Papa said to me so.."

"But I'm your big brother also ~aru! And call me big brother in your own language ~aru!" he gleamed his eyes

Maria sweat dropped a bit and she says "K-Kuya Y-Yao? Eh?" she giggles

Yao cannot force himself to not scream and as was expected, he scream "Yes! She calls me Big Brother!" he said

"I think that… You mustn't call him big brother, Piri-nee" intervened a man with choppy brown hair and is holding a panda plushie. He has also thick eyebrows, but they weren't thick as England's.

"Oh… Hong! It's you.." Maria smiled to him. Xiang and Maria have some conflicts each other when there's something happens to Xiang's people in her place. But their relationship is the same as always, the two of them are great friends.

Mei gleamed as she hugs Xiang "Oh!~ Babe! It's you!" she giggles

"B-Babe!?" Maria's mouth slightly open as the word 'Babe' rings on her ears.

Xiang blushes a little "M-Mei.. I-It's very embarrassing since your sister didn't know what is our relationship is.." he scratches his head

Mei perk out as she stared to the Filipina "Ah… Yeah.. Jie-Jie! This is my boyfriend, Xiang~!" she giggles

Maria's eyes soften as she said "I am approve to your relationship.. But remember this! Study first before marriage!" she warned

"We know that well!" the two couples said in unison.

Maria felt that someone gets her hairclip. "Hey! Who the heck gets my hairclip you ba-." She saw Laos and Myanmar smiling to her

Myanmar smiled as he gives Maria's hairclip "Finally! The real chairman is here now~" he said as Laos nodded

Maria smiled back. She gets her hairclip and she wears it in her hair "You two really not change at all Myo and Louie~" she giggles

"Maria! Let's play Poker!" a man with eyeglasses taps Maria's shoulder

"E-Eh?" Maria glance at the man. 'Oh yeah! This guy is Macau! He is the one who taking my professional boxers to his place to fight Kuya Mexico's boxers!' she thought. She remembered the rules and she forgot that she was the Chairman of the ASEAN council officers "B-But… I-It's against the rules Macau.." she sweat dropped

"I think that you forgot that she was the Chairman, Macau.." a man with an eyeglasses said to Macau while reading books

Macau shivered a little as he scratches his head "Ahahahaha.. Yeah.. I forgot about that.."

Maria stared at the young man as she gave him a glare "Nuu… Lee! Why did you give the position to me you idiot!" she smacks the man named Lee

"O-Oww.. C-Chairman.. Im just the vice chairman and I am not comfortable with the position of Chairman... So... I give that postion to you since you are the best chairman.." Singapore said

Maria puffs her cheeks "Ughh! You didn't even change a bit!"

"You too… But in the physical appearance is not…" He said with a warm smile

Maria blushes a bit as she puffs her cheeks "Shut up.."

Kiku just stared at Maria and Lee. He was kinda jealous on their relationship. Maria and Lee were already close to each other and he didn't know if Maria was in love to him. As Kiku knows Maria, she treats Lee as a friend. But… Lee has special feelings to Maria. And that thing makes Kiku scared.

Then someone grabbed Yao's breast from behind. "Your breasts are mine da-ze!" Yao was startled at this gesture. "Get off of me, Young –Soo!"

"Ahehehehe… Your next… Maria-unnie!" Young Soo grabs Maria's breast

Maria blushes so hard "Gyyaaah! Young Soo! Stop it!"

Before Young Soo start to massage Maria's breast, Mei, Lien and Aya kicks the Korean's butt

"Don't you dare touch Jie-Jie's breast Young Soo-gege!" Mei crossed her arms as she glares at the Korean. Lien and Aya agreed on what Mei said to Young Soo (NOTE: Aya is Malaysia)

"Ugh guess, I have to break Aya and Kim before they could get really hurt" said Lien. Lien has a big sister type personality. By the help of Maria and Chao, she can smile a bit and she has a childish side when she was with Maria

"So Maria, do you want to join us for lunch?" Cambodia smiles to Maria

"Sure~!" she said, and with that the bell rang, and the nations broke up their petty fights and went back to their respective chairs as the teacher came.

As the bell rung and which means that it was lunch time. Every nation in every class went out of their rooms and headed for the cafeteria. As the Asian nation was walking in the cafeteria Maria asked Lien and Aya. "Oh yeah… How long did Xiang and Mei are couples?" she said it curiously

"Hmm… 2 years… Why do you ask Maria?" Lien said

Maria gasp a bit "Oh nothing! Im just worried on their studies.." she said it nervously

"Ohh~! The sister mode of Maria strikes again!" Aya said in teasingly tone while Lien was giggling

Maria raises her eyebrows and she sighs "Don't mess up with me Aya.." he said in monotone voice

Lien said "Don't worry Maria, I'm sure that they will not neglect their studies~"

Maria wryly smiles "I hope so.."

As they walked past the European students who were taking their lunch, Maria suddenly heard someone shouted her name.

"Maria, mi hija!" the man shouted as he hugged Maria. Everyone in the European table was now startled.

"Espagne, you have a daughter?" said a blonde man who had long hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, he has a daughter, you bloody frog!" she heard Arthur shouted to the man.

"Mi hija, I've missed you so much" Antonio said as he tightened his hug on his daughter.

"I've missed you too papa, but I-I can't breathe" she said and she notice that the Asian class gave her an assuring look that it's alright for her to catch up with her father.

"Oh, Im sorry Mi Hija and are you okey?"

"Yes Papa~" she winks

"Thank Goodness that you're okey.." Antonio said as he faced the European class. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Las Islas Filipinas, but you can all call her Maria"

Maria facepalmed and she said "Papa… Don't call me t-that n-name.." she trembles a little as she hid her blush

"What name Mi Hija?"

"U-Umm... L-Las Islas Filipinas of course.." she pouts

"D'aaww.. Why Mi Hija? You still remember that I call you Mi Hijo in the past?" he grins

Maria perk out as she stared to her two sister who giggling. She puffs her cheeks "Papa!"

"Ah, Maria such a beautiful name~" the blonde man said as he took Maria's hand and kissed it. "I am Francis, the country of love" he said as he winked at her that makes Maria shivered

"Stop, harassing the poor Filipina, you git" Arthur said as he pulled Francis' collar.

And with that both of them stated strangling each other and then, a young woman with a dark skin and her hair was ponytailed in to two and there's a ribbon on it pushes them away from each other

"Papa, I have to get back to the Asian cla-" said Maria but was stopped when she saw a very familiar looking face. He had dark brown hair and has amber eyes. He also has a curl in his hair and was holding a eating a tomato. "Romano!" she shouted and quickly hugged the boy who was seating next to what looks like his twin. "Ooh~! Ita-chan~!" she also hugs Romano's twin, Italy

"~Vee! Sorella!" Italy hugs back. Maria releases Italy from the hug and she hugs Romano again

"Stop hugging me you mango bitch" Romano scowled.

A very big vein popped on Maria's head as she punches Romano's stomach

"A-Ah! M-Mi Hija!" Antonio worriedly said

"You bitch! Why did you do that for!?" Lovino glared at the Filipina

Another big vein popped on Maria's head as she gets the tomato on the table as she puts it on Romano's mouth "You idiot… It seems that your words didn't change at all.." she said as she go back on talking to Antonio "Sorry Papa but I will go now.." she said as she grabs Lien and Aya's hands and they go to their table

"I understand, mi hija, we should catch up later.. B-But A-Are you angry!?" Antonio said as he cried

"No Papa… SOMEONE JUST RUIN MY DAY.." Maria said it aloud

Lovino eats the tomato in his mouth as he shouts "Che! Mark my words Mango Bitch! I have a day to fight with you!"

Antonio sweat dropped "L-Lovi!"

Maria just ignores him. She keeps on pulling Lien and Aya's hands "That stupid.. He didn't change at all.." she said in a creepy tone. Actually, she was not angry. She was totally pissed on Romano's potty mouth.

Lien and Aya just sweat dropped. And suddenly someone crashed into her, which made that person's lunch spill onto her. Everybody in the cafeteria gasped, as she had ketchup and Mayonnaise in her blouse, tomato and lettuce were in her hair, a patty was in her legs , and to top it all off, she was soaking wet because of the soda. She was starting to tear up, she cannot believe that this is happening to her. 'Don't cry stupid… I don't want that they will see me crying! Ugh! This stupid guy not watching his way!?' she said it to her mind. She shook her head "You stupid! Why the hell did you do that fo-." her eyes widen when she saw the man who crush into her.

Lien holds Maria's shoulder "M-Maria! A-are you okey?"

Aya removes the lettuce on her head and the patty on her legs "Geez… This is not good"

"Dude, I'm so sorry-.. Huh? Maria?" the man who crashed into her said, and then he noticed that she was already sobbing and the hot tears were flowing on her cheeks. Maria's cheeks were already red and bit her lower lip.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP, EVERYONE!**

 **Taiwan: Kyaaahhh... thank you for uniting my jie-jie!**

 **(sweatdropped) you welcome...**

 **America: I hope next chapter will going be epic!**

 **Well... ask the fellow review for the future chapter. Well, that's it for now. PAALAM!**


	3. Chapter 3:Eating lunch in the rooftop

"Damn you American Bastard!" Romano shouted as he helped Maria get back to her feet. Everyone was startled especially Spain, Romano wasn't the kind of guy who would do gestures like this. Sure he has a potty mouth which he uses all of the time, but he's actually a soft guy in the inside.

"Look, Maria, I'm so sorry" as Alfred tried to approach her but Maria was hiding behind Romano and she was sobbing hysterically while Lien and Aya were comforting Maria.

"Listen to me you hamburger eating bastard, if you lay another finger or even touch mi sorella again, I will remove your fucking eyeballs and i will put it to your fucking mouth!" Again, he can't be helped for using cursed words, and what Romano said freaked out the American.

"Okay, okay I understand" Alfred said while freaking out.

'Godammit! I hate this! I hate this I hate this! It's really embarrasing!' Maria sniffs a bit as she runs away from the Cafeteria. "Maria!" Lien was about to follow her but "Don't follow me!" she shouts and that's make Lien angry to the American "Ugh! You idiot! You didn't even looking on your way! And now what you've done!" she said in an angry tone

Aya nodded "You know, you must say sorry to her when you saw her!" she hissed

"I-I know but-

"But what you hamburger tomato bastard!? You will hurt Mi Sorella again!?" Romano said

Alfred said it seriously "Hey dude.. You're the one who teasing her so beat it up.."

Romano cannot control himself. He wants to punch Alfred's face. He cracks his knuckles and he said "Why you.." he was about to punch him but thankfully, he was tackled by Laos and Myanmar.

"Rule number 4, no fighting in the academy.." They glance at the Singaporean who glaring to them "Aya, Lien… Why you did not fixed this mess? You are the one of the members of ASEAN.." he stared at the two nations

"Ah! We sorry! We are just comforting Maria.." Lien said

Aya scratches her head "But… She cried in no time and… yeah.." she sighs

Lee sighs and he said "Don't worry to the Chairman, she was a cry baby but she can handle her position…"

Antonio finds Maria and calling her name "Mi Hija! Dammit! You estupido!" he was going to punch Alfred but he was tackled by Brunei and Cambodia.

Singapore pushes his glasses as he stared at England "Arthur… Maybe, we should report this to the principal…"

Arthur just sighs "I guess so.." he glance at Alfred and Romano "You two will come with me. This situation must be know by the Principal.."

"Oh men! Iggy!"

In the Girl's Comfort Room:

Maria ran to the girl's bathroom. She closed the door so no one could enter and looked at herself in the mirror; she wiped out the tears that were still forming in her eyes. "Maria… Why did you cry!? Dammit… I know that Kuya Alfred didn't mean to… B-But!" she closes her eyes tightly "Everyone saw it and it's really embarrassing!" she squeaks. She cleans herself and washes her hair. She sighs and she said "Ugh.. I smell hamburgers… Eww.." she shivered. When she opens the door, she met the black ones. "Oh…" she blinks twice as she stared at the Japanese man

Kiku blushes a little "A-Ah.. P-Piri-san.."

Maria was curious why he was behind on the Comfort room. She asked "Honda-san… Why are you here?"

"A-Ah… Y-You see.. U-Umm.." he cannot say a word as he scratches his head

Maria just sighs and she smiled "Come on, say the truth now.." she giggles

Kiku sighs and he said it in worried tone "I saw you in the cafeteria and…" he sighs more "I saw… everything.."

Maria's eyes stared on the floor as she grips her skirt so tight "So… Im very funny there… Right?"

Kiku's eyes soften. He knew that she was totally embarrassed on what happened to her awhile back. Actually, he didn't laugh on what happens to her. He was actually worried to her. "No.. Im not.." he replied

Maria gasps a bit as she stared to Kiku "H-Honda-san…"

Kiku smiled to her "You see, im here because im very worried to you. I know that you'll cry.."

Maria sadly smiles to him. Some of the memories were triggered on her mind. She remembered that when she was about to cry, Kiku was there for her. Kiku let her to cry in his chest and Kiku was hugging her to comfort her. She smiled a bit and she giggles "I remember the last time.." she whispers

"Huh?"

"Ah! Oh! It's nothing Honda-san.." she giggles

Kiku happily said to her "By the way Piri-san! I guess that your smell is Alfred-san's hamburger.."

Maria pouts a little "Yeah.. Yeah.. I know.." she crossed her arms as she face away from him

Kiku sweat dropped "P-Piri-san! D-Don't be like that! And… There's some uniforms on the ASEAN room.." he said

"R-Really?" her eyes shimmered

"Hai! So.." Kiku grabs her hand and he smiles "Let's go!" he pulls Maria as they run to the hallways.

Maria just staring to the Japanese man who was holding her hand. 'This feeling… I feel that… We were running in the meadows..' she thought

When they finally on the ASEAN room, Kiku gets the key on his pocket and he unlocked the door. They get in on the room as Maria looks at the decors and the furniture on the room. "Wow… So.. This is the ASEAN council officer's room eh?" she sits on the couch as she looks at Kiku "Honda-san.. Are you also a member of the ASEAN? I bet that you are not a member of the ASEAN outside of the academy.."

Kiku goes on the closet as he opens the closet "Im not the member of this council… But…" he gets the uniform on the closet and he close it "I am the one who holding the key here.."

Maria jaw dropped a little "Why?"

Kiku smiles to her "Ahahah… I don't know.. But the principal gave me the key of this room.." he gives the uniform to Maria

Maria gets the uniform and he replied "Oh… W-Wait… This is different Honda-san.. This is not the uniform of Asian student.." the uniform was very different. The color of the skirt was peach and the stripes were color black. The blouse was white and there's a neck tie on it and the symbol of the academy was on the neck tie.

"Ah… That uniform is for the students who are belongs to the ASEAN council. I think that they didn't use that uniform because… The chairman was not wearing that uniform."

Maria face palmed and she sighs "I think that they will use this uniform now.." she stands up and she goes to the c.r of the room "Honda-san! Don't peek okey!?" she winks

Kiku blushes so hard "I-Im not peeking!"

Maria just giggles as she changes her clothes. After a few minutes, Maria goes out on the c.r and she saw Kiku who reading Magazines "Honda-san! How do I look?"

Kiku glance at the Filipina and he suddenly blushes. The uniform was really appropriate in her body. Her hair was already ponytailed and loose tendrils that were framing her face and, a three Sampaguitas were on the side of her hair.

Kiku drools a little and he removes his drool "W-Wow…"

Maria sweat dropped a bit "I think… That 'wow' means… It's good right?"

Kiku stands up and he smiles "Yes of course.."

Maria smiles back and suddenly, her stomach growled and she blushes. Kiku raises his eyebrows and he said "Are you hungry?"

Maria nodded and she said "Yes.. Im hungry.. B-But.."

"But what?"

Maria stared at the Japanese man "Im afraid to go there and I think that.. They will back-stabbing at me…" the tears were flowing on her cheeks. "I-I don't want t-to-." She was about to say that 'I don't want to happened that again on me..', Kiku wipes Maria's tears on her cheeks and he smiled "Shh.. Don't worry… I have a bento here.." he gets the paper bag on the couch.

"E-Eh?"

"Come on! Let's eat on the rooftop" he smiles

Maria said "I-Is it okey to take a lunch there?"

"Yes… Actually, when im was lonely, im not hanging up with Germany-san and Italy-san and im eating my bento in the rooftop and im just enjoying the essence of clean air in there."

"Oh.. I see.."

In the rooftop:

Kiku and Maria sit on the bench there and Kiku gets the two lunch box in the paper bag and he gives the another lunch box to Maria "Oh… Thank you Honda-san.."

"Doitashimashite, Piri-san.." he smiled as he opens his lunch box. His lunch was an egg omelet, salted salmon, salad and tempura. Maria also opens the lunch box. She squealed and she smiled at Kiku "Honda-san! Did you make this one?" Maria shows the lunch box and the foods were the patterned so neat and there was the face of Pikachu was form on the lunch box.

Kiku blushes a bit and he smiled "Ah.. Yes Piri-san.." he holds his chopsticks and he picks the egg omelet in his lunch box and he eats it.

Maria smiled and she readies the chopsticks and she picks up the tempura. "Heehee~! See? I know now how to use chopsticks~!" she giggles

Kiku smiled to her "Well that was a great achievement Piri-san"

Maria nodded as she bites the tempura. She chews it and suddenly, her cheeks slowly tinted a very light pink. "Guu! I love it! I really love your dishes Honda-san!" she giggles and she eats more.

Kiku smiled more. "Thank you.." he continues to eat

The two of them happily eats their lunch. They talk to each other about their lives.

"So… Honda-san how's your life as a student here in the academy?" Maria said as she drinks soda.

Kiku said "It's very fine Piri-san. I know that there are many riots here and stuffs but actually I love this academy.."

Maria just stared at the Japanese man. It seems that he was enjoying the wind on the rooftop. "Honda-san…"

"Yes?"

Maria perks out as she waves her hand "Ah! It's nothing!" he sweat dropped

"How about you Piri-san? How's your life as a student here?"

Maria stared at the can of soda on her hands. "Well… It's kinda hard to adjust here… Maybe… I can use to it.." she smiled

Kiku's eyes widen. She even smiles even if she was in the great problem with the other students here in the academy. He knew that she was a smiling type. But those smiles that she always plastered on her face were fake. He never sees her true smile when her Papa betrays her and even when he invades her vital regions. He sighs and he said "I think.. It's my fault.." he sadly smiles to Maria

"Huh? What do you mean Honda-san?" she raises her eyebrow

Kiku deeply catches his breathe and he said "It's my fault why you were giving every people a fake smile.."

She gasps and she puts the soda on her side "N-No… It's not your fault. I just don't want they will saw me crying or anything else." She lowered her head "Just like what happens in the cafeteria. I don't want to cry and im trying to smile… B-But… I can't.. I can't control it…"

Kiku fixed his mind up and he stands up. Maria glances to him and he spoke up "If you want to cry…. Just cry on my shoulder whatever you want.." he looks at the Filipina and he smiles

Maria smiles back "Thank you… You made my day calm…" she stands up and she smiles again to him "Let's go now? I think that 5 minutes more before the time~" she winks

Kiku laughs "Ahaha… Yeah right.." he gets the things up and he said "Let's go?"

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4: Maria meets Lili and Vash

Maria and Kiku decided to go back to the cafeteria and what greeted her was a worry looking Antonio and a still pissed off Romano.

"Mi hija, are you alright?" he said while he inspected her for scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine papa, there's nothing for you to worry about"

"If you say so mi hija" he said happily.

"I do apologize for Alfred's behaviour Maria" as Arthur intervened "Woah.. You already wearing the new uniform of the ASEAN eh?" he smirks

Antonio and Lovino stared at the Filipina's uniform "Wow! Looking good Mi Hija!"

"Ah.. It's okey.. And H-Hey! Don't look at me like that! Your stares creeps me out! Umm… Honda-san just gave this to me.." she smiles "Anyways, Honda-san where here to comfort me~" she giggles

Arthur, Antonio and Lovino stared at the Japanese man "Ah! Thank you very much Senior Kiku!" Antonio said while he burst into tears

"Oh… It's nothing Antonio-san.."

"Well then, I'll leave you four then" he said as he walked away.

"Oh, right, I still have to help Bella! So.. See you later! Come on Romano!" Antonio said to Romano. "Next time, watch your way mango bitch.. So sushi man… Watch Mi Sorella okey?" Romano said as he follows Antonio. Now, Maria and Kiku were the only one who was on the cafeteria.

Maria burst into laughter "Ahahahahaha! M-My f-fratello c-calls y-you *pfft!" she laughs more

"Hey…" Kiku sweat dropped

"I wonder if you were wearing a sushi mascot.." she imagines that Kiku was wearing a sushi mascot and he was yelling 'I love Sushi!'. Maria laughs more "Ahahahaha! Sushi man!" she tease Kiku

Kiku just sighs "Okey.. Okey.. I am the sushi man now.." he laughs "Let's go then?"

"Okey!" she gleamed as she took Kiku's hand and she hums happily.

.

.

.

.

When they already on the classroom, the bell rings and Lien, Mei and Aya approach them "Jie-Jie! Are you okey?" Mei checks her whole body if there's some bruises and wounds.

Maria sweat dropped "Ah! Im okey!"

Lien said "Wow! You already wear the uniform!?" she said it aloud

"Uhh…" she stared at Kiku "Hey… It's your fault why they already asking me about this stupid uniform" she whispers

"As if you didn't smell hamburgers.." Kiku smirks as he goes to his sit

Maria puffs her cheeks "Meanie.."

Aya laughs a bit "Ahohoho! I think that you two were getting close to each other eh!?" she winks

Maria blushes a little "W-Wha?"

Lien smirks at Maria "Ohh… That would be great! My sister will have a boyfriend just like me~!" she giggles

"WHAT?" Maria said in a creepy tone as she glints her eyes

Lien shivered a little as she laughs "Ahahaha! T-The t-teacher w-was already h-here s-so… LET'S GO BACK TO OUR SITS!" she laughs and she go back to her sit

Maria just face palmed and Aya and Maria go back to their sits. 'No way… I think that… I need.. To…' she didn't finish her thoughts because the teacher comes in on the classroom. She immediately goes back to her sit.

After the Class…

Maria immediately goes out on the room and she saw Alfred was waiting behind the door. "Oh… Kuya.." she smiled

Alfred perks out and he kneels down "IM SO SORRY! I didn't mean that I will do that to my babe! I didn't mean it I promise!"

Maria sweat dropped. Alfred didn't change at all. He always likes that when he does something wrong "So… You were get reported to the principal eh?" Maria smirks

"A-Ah! Y-Yeah! But the principal just give me a warning ahahah!" he laughs

Maria forgot that she was going to call Indonesia about her things. "Im better get going kuya, I have something to do~ bye!" she waves her hand and Alfred waves his hand too.

Maria was finding the telephone stand. Thank goodness that she still remembers the place where the telephone stand is. Thanks to Arthur. Maria finds the telephone stand and she dials the number of Indonesia.

'Hello?'

"Ate Nesia, it's me Maria."

'Oh~! My baby girl! So.. How's your life there?'

"Umm.. Well… It's kinda hard." She sighs "There's something happens to me during the lunch break and it's really embarrassing."

'Ehh! What's happened!' Indonesia said it aloud. Maria perks out as she shook her head.

"A-Ate.. Y-You see… Kuya Alfred bumped at me and his lunch were… spilled on my uniform.."

'Arhhgg.. That guy…'

"A-Ate! Don't worry about that! A-And.. I will go now there to get my things I will live now in the academy's dormitory."

'Oh! Don't worry! I will go there and give your things to the guard. Okey!?'

"A-Are you sure Ate?"

'Of course! Anyways, I will get going now so bye!'

*toot toot toot*

Maria puts the telephone back and she goes to the garden. She was wondering all around the campus. She decided to go to the library to look some books to borrow. When she was finally on the library, her eyes widen because of many bookshelves were standing every corner. "Wow… Awesome.." she walks and she greeted the librarian. She was finding a book named 'Alice and the Wonderland'. She likes that story since the life of Alice was much related to her life.

She goes to the novel section and she saw a young girl with a green ribbon on her head and her hair was short blonde hair. The girl gasps and she saw Maria. Maria smiles to her and the girl smiles back. Maria was always fond of reading, especially fictions and went to the fiction section. Maria finds her favorite book. She finally finds the book and she gets it. When she will go to the librarian to check that she borrows some books, she notices that the girl cannot reach the book that she wanted. She tries so hard but she cannot. Maria gets the book that the girl wanted to reach and she gave it to her. "Here" Maria smiles to her as she gives the book to the girl

"Ah.. Thank you.." she said it softly

Maria raises her eyebrows and she notice that the color of her uniform. It was red. "Are you from the European class?" Maria asked her

"O-Oh yes Ms. Maria.."

"Eh? How did you know my name?"

"I-It's because I saw you in the cafeteria…"

Maria gasps and she remembers on what happens to her. She face palmed and she nervously smiled "O-Oh… I-I see.."

"Oh yeah! M-My name is Lili Zwingli, I represents Liechtenstein.." she bows

Maria smiles to her "Nice to meet you to Lili.."

Lili blushes and she smiles back "Y-You're.. so beautiful.." she said

Maria blushes a bit and she giggles "Ah.. Thank you but you're more beautiful~" she pats Lili's head

Lili denies "Oh no! Im not Ms. Maria!" she pouts a little

Maria giggles and suddenly, a very familiar voice spoke up "Lili.."

Lili and Maria look on the man and it was Switzerland. He was carrying a shotgun and he has short blonde hair just like Lili. "Lili let's go now, it's getting dark and-." His eyes catch the attention of Maria. "W-Wait… You are Maria right? You are the one who giving your products to our country right?"

A big question mark appeared on Maria's head "Wait… Hmm.." she thinks "Ah! You are Switzerland right? Oh yeah thank you for the cheese that you gave to us.." she smiles

Vash smiles back "Ah.. It's okey.. You are the one who giving me and besides.. We were friends"

"Ahaha.." Maria just smiles and this is the time that Lili will join on their conversation.

"U-Um.. Brother? You know Ms. Maria for so long?"

"Oh yes.. His boss and my boss were talking about the products and of course.. Im helping her also for the economic needs.." he said

"Oh! So… She will be my friend also brother?"

Vash pats Lili's head "Of course! Maria is a girl so there's no problem with that.."

A very big vein popped on Maria's head "Hey.. Are you calling me a boy or something?" she gave him a crack smile

Vash sweat dropped "Im not saying that you are a boy haha and you are neutral like me.." he laughs "And.. It must be neutral and no one else!" he said it pride fully

Maria face palmed and she said "You didn't change at all.."

"Do you want to eat snacks with us?" Lili smiles to Maria

Maria smiles to her "U-Umm…" she looks at Vash if that's okey with him to join them to eat snacks. Vash smiles to her, which means he also agreed.

Maria giggles "Of course! Eating snacks while reading books is fine~" she said it childish voice

Outside of the Library:

The trio was in the outside of the library. Drinking tea and eating cookies and pastries. Outside of the library was so beautiful also. It was grand it had a classic touch to it but it was also made of marble from the floor to the stairs, and there were also paintings, it felt like she was in an estate or something.

"Wow… You made this one Lili?" Maria asks Lili as she bites the cookie

Lili blushes a little "Y-Yes.."

Maria chews the cookie on her mouth and she smiles "Mmm… It's really good! I hope that Vash was really stuff when he eats your foods.." she stares at Vash who drinking tea while reading the academy newspaper

Lili just smiles "T-Thank you very much Ms. Maria!"

"Ah! Don't call me Miss! It's really embarrassing though.." Maria scratches her cheeks

Lili shook her head "Im not compatible when I calling you in your name. Since you are older than me.." she blushes a little

Maria's eyes soften and she smiles "You really a polite girl… And I hope that your brother was not teaching you SOMETHING.." she smirks at Vash

"W-What! I-Im not teaching anything! IM HONEST!" he said it aloud

Lili scolded her brother "Brother! We are still in the library so don't talk to loud.."

Vash sweat dropped "Ah.. Sorry.."

Lili will pour her cup of tea but the tea was already gone and she looks at the tea pot "Oh! It seems that the tea was no more.. So.. I will make more! Just stay here!" she gets the tea pot and she goes somewhere to make tea.

Maria grins at Vash "Hmm… It seems that you have a soft spot to Lili.." she winks

"W-What do you mean by that?" Vash whispers back

"What I mean is, you have a sister complex to her~" she grins

Vash face palmed "Hey… Im not in love with Lili okey? And besides! I have a crush.." his voice lowered when he said the word 'crush'

Maria perks out "Ehhh… You have a crush since you are always proclaiming that you are NEUTRAL.." she said in monotone voice

"Hey.. It's just a crush.. Im not saying that I will marry my crush or something! Im be still neutral even if I have a crush.."

Maria sweat dropped and she remembered a certain Austrian who loves in playing piano. Maria knows Roderich for so long. He is the one who playing piano while Maria was singing when Maria was still living on Antonio's house. Roderich always telling stories to Maria about their relationship with Vash. On how they met, on how Vash save him and of course, on how their bond as a friend broke up. "Hey.. How's your relationship with Roderich?"

Vash coughs and he glares to Maria "Why did you say that name for?" he said as he drinks the tea

Maria smiles "Oh nothing!" she grins "I think that I know now who is your crush is.."

Vash blushes more "W-Wha-?"

Maria grins and her fujoshi side tingles her inside "It's Roderich right!?"

Vash spits the tea on his mouth and he clenched his fist "W-What are you talking about! You're true side was already tingling on your inside right!?"

Maria laughs "Aheeheeheehee~! It's not my fault why I remembered Roderich~"

"Im here now!" Lili places the tea pot on the table and she sits down "Do you want some tea brother?"

"Ah.. Yes.. I REALLY need it now.." Vash said as he stared at the Filipina who giving him a 'Fujoshi smile'

"O-Oh okey.." she pours the tea on the tea cup and she asks Maria "Ms. Maria? Do you want more tea?"

"Ah! No.. This is enough now.." She suddenly remembers that Indonesia will go to the academy to give her things. "Oh yeah.. I must go now.. My sister will go here and give my things so see yah!" she waves her hand and she walks away

"Bye.." Vash waves his hand while Lili also waves her hand

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"It seems that you like Ms. Maria"

Vash blushes a little "Of course I like her.. But not as a lover okey! As a friend I tell you.. As a friend!" he blushes more

"As you said brother.." Lili giggles

Maria goes out on the library and she goes to the gates of the academy to see her sister if she was already there. When she looks at the gate, Indonesia was there sitting on the chair. "Ate!" she runs

Indonesia looks at the Filipina and she stands up "Oh! Maria!" she hugs Maria so tight and she release her "Where the heck are you? Im waiting here in 20 minutes here.." she flicked Maria's fore head

"Ow… Im sorry Ate Nesia.. Im in the library and I meet Vash and Lili.. It's kinda.. We eat snacks there and we have a long talk or neutral talk?" she laughs

Indonesia sweat dropped "Geez.. Oh yeah! Here's your things.." she gives the bag. "I hope you'll enjoy your life there.." she winks

"Oh! Thank you Ate! So… This is it… See you in my graduation Ate and I will be ready for the wedding ceremony of you and Kuya Netherlands~!.." she giggles "And.. I will wait for the baby Ate!" she grins and she runs away before Indonesia will smack her again

"H-Hey!" she sighs "I bet that… She will enjoy here and… I wish that her sick will not attacked her again.." she said it worried tone

Maria goes to the room where's the mother dorm is and she talks to the mother dorm. She asks if what will be her room. The mother dorm said that her room will be the room 104 and she has a room mate there so she will just knock the door. Maria thanks to the mother dorm and she goes on the dormitory.

Maria finally arrived; the building she was staying at was a two story, three rooms on the first floor and three rooms on the second floor. She stays at the top left of the building. She hasn't met any of her neighbors yet and she is still shy about introducing herself after what happened in school and all. She went upstairs and surprised to see someone who was taking out their garbage.

"Oh! Hello there!" the young woman who carrying the garbage winks to her


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

"Oh! Hello there!" the young woman who carrying the garbage winks to her. The young has long brown hair that are wavy on the ends the color of her hair is light brown and her eyes were forest green in color. She still has her uniform on, so Maria distinguished that she was from Europe. She throws the garbage to the main garbage bin and she smiled to the Filipina "There all done, oh yeah, my name is Elizabeta and yours is Maria, am I right?"

"H-How did you know?"

"You are quite popular today, you know" she said as Maria was reminded of her horrible day.

Maria notices that she was going to open the room 104. That room was the one will Maria will stay. "You are my roommate?"

"Oh! So you are my new roommate eh!" she giggles as she opens the door "That will be great! You see, it's kinda boring here because I don't have any roommates" she sighs

Maria smiles to her "Well, you have roommate now~" she winks

"Heehee~! You were right!" she giggles "Have you had dinner yet? I made dinner for two, I thought that Gilbert will go here but he can't, join me if you want"

"Sure!" The two of them goes on the room. The room has a small television, a bookshelf, a bath room and there's a small balcony. There was a double deck and it is good for two persons.

"Oh yeah! Maria! Sit here!" Elizabeta gestured her to the chair to sit down. Maria sits on the chair and she smiles "O-Oh.. T-Thank you.."

Elizabeta notice that Maria was a little bit shy to her. She wonders why but she only knows that Maria was shy to her because on what happens to her in the cafeteria. She smiles to her "Maria, don't be shy! Forget on what happens in the cafeteria. It's just an accident and besides!" she goes to the kitchen to get their food "They will forgot that actually, it's not a big problem and it's just normal to a student."

Maria's eyes soften and she sighs "Thank you.." she whispers 'I think she notice it..'

Elizabeta gleamed "Here we go!" she gives the stew "I made Halaszle, I hope you'll love it!" she smiled and went to fetch some for her

Maria gets the spoon and she tastes the soup "W-Wow… It's very delicious!" she giggles "And wow! It's so hot and spicy! I love it!" she giggles

Elizabeta smiled wider and she hugs Maria "Oh thank you! Im very glad that you love the one of the popular dish in my place~!" she giggles "Wait… Are you from the Asian Class right? Why your uniform is color peach?"

"Oh… Well… I am the chairman of ASEAN council officers and this uniform was the official uniform of ASEAN.." she smiles

"Oh! I see! Do you join to a club Maria?"

"Hmm… No… I didn't… The hobbies that I want here was not on the club.." she sighs

"Well, you can join to the swimming club! Im also the member of that club!" she smiles

Maria smiles in a apologetically smile "Im sorry but I can't swim.." she sulks on the corner

"A-Ah! It's okey! D-Don't worry!" Elizabeta sweat dropped "Well, what is your hobby?"

"Well, I love reading books, playing bass guitar, cooking foods and baking cakes and pastries" Maria sighs

"Hmm… Ah! You can join to my club besides the swimming club!" Elizabeta winks

"What is it?"

"Tea Ceremony club of course! We can afford business there and we will wear cute dresses! And not only that! we can make cakes, pastries and stuffs! We can sell it to the students!" she giggles

"Oh! I love to join!" she giggles

"That would be great!" Elizabeta exclaimed

Maria continues to eat the food and she glance at the smiling Hungarian "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! It's nothing! I just notice that your beauty was so exotic~!" she winks

Maria sweat dropped "Ah.. Thank you. Everyone say that to me too.. It's very irritating though.."

"Eh! Oh no! Im so sorry Maria!" Elizabeta perks out

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" Maria asks

"You said that it's quite irritating when someone comments your beauty is exotic.. So I apologize.." she lowered her head

"Oh no no no! It's not what I mean! I-It's just that.." Maria sighs "It's just that, I think that someone teasing my appearance or anything.."

"No! You're wrong Maria!" Elizabeta protested "On what we were saying about your beauty, it's really different to the others. Somehow… You are so cute!" she giggles

Maria just smiles "I know that you will say that.." she giggles

"Eh!"

Maria finishes her food "I don't care if what is their opinion to me but, I would gradually accepts it!" she smiles

Elizabeta thought 'I think that, she was hiding her sadness through her smile and I can feel it. She was giving me a fake smile and I know that she can't handle it.. But.. As far as I know her, she is petite women who always determine and have a franky side too. She was a little bit pride full but not that much. She can handle that pride to be balance. Gilbert just tell Maria's attitudes to me and I want to be her friend or best friend i-if that's okey for her..' she sighs "You can tell me your problems or something Maria."

"Eh?"

Elizabeta holds Maria's hand and she smiles "I will be your friend or best friend! I will never back stabbed at you and most of all is.. I trust you.." she winks "B-But.. It depends if you want.."

Maria smiles wider "Heehee~! I bet that I have a new friend now oh I mean.. best friends?" she giggles

Elizabeta jumps happily "Kyaaa! That would be great!" she giggles

Maria remembers that Elizabeta said the name of Gilbert "By the way! How did you know Gilbert anyways?" she said. She was very curious about it and if their relationship is about love, oh boy… Maria will scream to death. Maria and Gilbert know each other because he is the one who hug her and squeeze her to death when Gilbert saw her wondering on the garden. Actually, Antonio said to Maria to hide for awhile because of Gilbert's pervert side. Thanks to Antonio, he uses his pole axe to move away to Maria

Elizabeta blushes so hard and she faces away from her "Y-You s-see… we were childhood friends and he didn't know that I am a girl.." she giggles

"Eh! You too!?" Maria jaw dropped

"Huh? W-Which means… They thought that you were a boy!?"

"Yes!, Actually, When Papa found me in 1500, he thought that I am Ate Indonesia~!" she giggles"

"Oh.. So that's why.."

"That's why what?" Maria asks

"Heehee~! You and Indonesia girl were siblings!" she giggles "Wait… That name was very familiar.." she thinks

'Oh yeah… I forgot that Elizabeta was studying here in the academy when Ate Nesia graduated here..'

"Oh yeah! Go on! Im really curious on how they found out that you were a girl~!" Elizabeta giggles

Maria smiles as she continues her story "Papa take care of me and he brought me to his place and that was the time when I met Romano and Kuya Mexico.." she smiled

"Oh! You know Alejandro too~? And that's why Romano was over protective to you…" Elizabeta smiles

Maria said "Yepp He was acting like that when im was in danger. When im not in danger, he was saying colorful words on me and I always punches his stomach.." she laughs

"Cool eh!? Continue your story!"

Maria continues the story "Papa calls me Philip and he thought that im was a boy and that time, I said to myself that im was a boy. The last time that I live with him, there's a blood on my legs and I run to Papa if Im was sick or something. Papa was horrified on what happens to me.. He didn't know what to do!" she laughs

"Ahahahaha! P-Please c-c-continue it!" Elizabeta laughs more

"Papa calls the maid and he asks that what's wrong to me. The maid whispers to Papa and Papa blushes harder and he burst into tears. He keeps on yelling that 'Uwahh! I didn't notice that Mi Hijo is a girl!' oh God.. That was the very funny part.." she giggles

"Aheeheehee~! Me too! I thought that im was a boy when I grow as an adult, I suddenly know that im was a girl!" she smiles

"So… What is your relationship between Gilbert?" Maria squints her eyes

Elizabeta blushes as she coughs "H-He's my f-future b-boyfriend.." she coughs more

"EH! REALLY!" Maria's fangirling side goes out "Did you say to him that you accept his love?" she leans closer to her

Elizabeta blushes "W-Well… It's kinda shy thought and.." she scratches her head "I have a friend named Roderich and he said that he loves me and we were married once… B-But…" she sighs.

Maria said to her mind 'Woah.. I can't believe that Roderich was married to Elizabeta "But what?"

"But I treat him as a friend and I don't know what to say to him.." she sighs more

Maria just smiles "I know him Elizabeta… He will accept it and if you don't say to him in a right time, he will be depress.." she said.

Elizabeta giggles and she smiles "Thank you for the advice! Im sure that you have already boyfriend!" she winks

Maria blushes harder and faces away to her "N-No i-I don't have!" she catches her attention the bookshelves full of manga. 'Wait.. Is that a manga? I will take a look for awhile' she stands up and she gets the manga on the bookshelf

"Eep! D-Don't that's-!

It was too late now to stops Maria. She was already scanning the manga and suddenly, Maria nosebleeds.

"M-Maria?"

"Y-You r-reading.. Y-Yaoi m-manga t-too?" Maria said as she wipes her blood on her nose

"Eh! Which means you were reading Yaoi too!? Wow! Finally! I have a companion who loves Yaoi and someone can understands me!" she squeaks

"Oh yeah.. Where did you get these manga?"

"Kiku was the one who exporting me these awesome manga!" Elizabeta giggles

"Oh… It's Honda-san.." her eyes lowered as she plopped on the couch

"Hm? What's wrong Maria? And.. Why are you calling him 'Honda-san'?"

"Well…"

She tells whole story on what happens to their relationship and about the world war two. Elizabeta's eyes widen when she heard about it. "I-Im sorry.. It's quite that you must forgot that memories.."

Maria smiles to her "No… It's okey! Somehow.." she sighs "Some of the memories in the past were very important.." she closes her eyes

Elizabeta smiles "I bet yah.." she giggles

Maria stands up as she yawns "Im sleepy… Let's take a bath?"

"Of course!"

The two of them takes a bath. The bath tub is big so they can bath together. When they finally finish bathing, they put their clothes in night gown and they go to their beds

Maria was on the top while Elizabeta was on the lower bed. Maria stares on the ceiling and she sighs "I wonder what will happen tomorrow.."

"No worries Maria! Your second day here in the academy will be fine~" Elizabeta said

Maria smiles and she said "Thank you.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Good night.."

"Good night too.."


	6. Chapter 6:Maria meets Russia and Belarus

Maria and Elizabeta wake up. They deal that Maria will cook breakfast and dinner during Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday while Elizabeta will cook breakfast and dinner during Monday, Thursday and Saturday. And this day is Tuesday, which means, Maria was the one who will cook breakfast. Of course, Maria was the first one who take a bath before Elizabeta so that Maria will not rush when she finish cooking breakfast. When Maria finishes take a bath, its Elizabeta's turn. Maria puts her Asian Uniform and she combs her hair and she puts her hairclip. She goes to the kitchen and she starts cooking. She was cooking adobo. "Im sure that Elizabeta will love this one.." she giggles.

After a 20 minutes..

Maria prepares the table and she puts the plates, fork and spoon. She arranges it carefully and she puts the adobo on the table. She clasped her hand and she smiles "There you go!"

"Wow! I smell something good!" Elizabeta popped somewhere and she was already wearing her European uniform.

Maria perks out and she stared at the Hungarian "E-Eh! Y-You already finish taking a bath!?"

"Of course! Well in times like this, it must be rush to move!" she winks

Maria sweat dropped "I think your flower hairclip was already on your bangs.." she arranged Elizabeta's hair and she puts the flower hairclip to the proper place.

"Oh! Sorry!" she giggles "Like wow! I love the smell that you cook!" she drools while staring to their food. "What is that Maria?"

"Oh yeah! This is adobo, that's very good and you know what? Papa, Kuya Alfred, Lovino, Mei, Lien and Aya loves that one~" Maria winks to her

"Oh boy! I want to eat now!" Elizabeta quickly sits to her chair and she starts to eat the adobo.

Maria stares at the Hungarian on what will be her reaction. Elizabeta squeaks and her eyes sparkles "Kyaaa! S-So delicious!" she eats more

Maria smiles to her "Im glad that you love it.." and she starts eating her breakfast.

After they eat their breakfast, they brush their teeth first and they get their bag to the table and they go out in the room.

"So… Can we eat lunch together when it's already lunch time?" Elizabeta requested

"Of course! Hmm… Maybe I should have some permission to my class.." Maria replied

Elizabeta smiles to her "Oh! I know! I will wait you to your classroom!" she winks

"Eh! Are you sure?"

"Yes of course!" she giggles

When they already in the academy, they sits on the bench since 2 hours more before the bell rings. Elizabeta gives Maria a yaoi manga to her. "Here Maria-chan~! Let's read Yaoi for awhile~!" she winks

"U-Umm… I think that was against the rules…"

Elizabeta jumped in shock "Oh yeah! I forgot that you are the Chairman of ASEAN! Oh no! Im sorry!" she kneels down

"A-Ah! I-It's okey! D-Don't worry about that!" Maria sweat dropped

Elizabeta puts the yaoi manga on her bag and she sighs "Hmmm… Oh yeah!" she gleamed "Maria-chan?"

"Yes?"

Elizabeta stares at the Filipina "I think that you still have grudge to Kiku…"

Maria said "N-No! Why did you say that?"

Elizabeta puts her hands to her lap as she stares to the sky "Well, you're calling him 'Honda-san'"

Maria shook her head "You're wrong Elizabeta… I calling him Honda-san because I don't know if I can trust him already.."

"Oh! You mean… When you're calling him with his first name you trusted him?" Elizabeta raises her eyebrows

"U-Um… I-It's not like that… It's just that… When I calling him in his first name, its sounds weird and… Ugh! I dunno!"

"Eh? It's not that weird" Elizabeta sighs "Maybe you should call him in his first name. It seems that you're still bitter on what happens during the war.."

Maria smirks "And how about your relationship with Romania?" she grins

Elizabeta cracks her knuckles as she punches the grounds "N-Never mind about that.." she already emitting her dark aura "Just call him in his first name and that's final!" she pouts

Maria just sighs and she said "Okey… I'll try.." she sighs more

"The Awesome Me is here!" a certain Prussian said it aloud as he glomps at Elizabeta

"Gah!" Elizabeta shouts and Gilbert and she was falls on the ground

Maria sweat dropped and she just watches the two. "How sweet~" she giggles

Elizabeta blushes so hard as she pushes Gilbert's face away from her breast "H-Hey! Y-Your facing on my breast you idiot!"

"But it smells good~ kesesesese" he smirks

A very big vein popped on Elizabeta's head as she kicks his lower part "You idiot! Don't be so perv!" she squeaks

Gilbert holds his lower part as he gave her a teary eyes "Aww… Liz… Don't be like that.."

Elizabeta pouts and she crossed her arms "Hmp! You meanie.."

Gilbert's eyes soften as he hugs Elizabeta "D'awww.. Im sorry.. I didn't mean to.." he hugs more

Elizabeta blushes and she holds his hand "I hate you but I still love you.." she giggles

"Aww.. SO sweet~" Maria giggles and she was already taking a picture of the two

Elizabeta blushes harder "W-What a-are you doing!? H-How did you get my camera!?" she squeaks

Gilbert laughs and he said "Just continue to taking a picture to our first date! Kesesesese!"

"Ugh! You stupid!" she punches Gilbert "Maria-chan! Please! Gimme my camera~!" she squeaks

"Okey… Okey.. heehee~" Maria gives the camera to Elizabeta and she suddenly remembers that she will going to the ASEAN room. "Oh yeah, I have to go right now. I have something to do so…" she gets her bag to the bench "Continue your lovey dovey~" she winks

While Maria was walking away, she was already heard some smooch sounds and she has no reason to take a look because it's private. She walks in the covered walk and she sighs "My gosh… I wonder what will happens if I go in the ASEAN room." She sighs as she stared to the floor "Im sure that more chaos that will happen…" she sighs more and she didn't notice that there's a tall man who was standing on her front and she bumps on the tall man "Gah!" she falls down on the floor and she rubs her butt because of the strong impact "Ouch… It's hurts.." she squeaks

"Oh Im so sorry ~da.."

Maria gasps as she stared at the tall man. "Ah.. It's okey.. It's my fault anyways…" she nervously laughs

"Here, let me help you.." he lend his hand to her

"Oh.. Thank you.." she accepts it. Maria removes some dirt on her skirt and she smiles "Thank you very much.."

"No problem~" he smiles "You are Philippines right?"

"U-Uh.. Yes?"

"My name is Russia but you can call me Ivan.." he smiles

"O-Oh! You can call me Maria.. It's just so long if you call me Philippines.." she giggles

"Nice to meet you Maria" he said "I heard that you have sunflowers on your country, is that true?"

"Yes! Actually, they bloom in November, since our country only has tropical seasons." She smiles

"Oh! I see.. I want to go there! So… Do you want to become one with Russia?" Maria feels Russia's dark auras and she shivered 'W-What did I just see?H-He was e-emitting his dark auras a-and h-his smile w-was very creepy..'

Maria sweat dropped and she said "I-Im s-sorry b-but I-I can't… But you can be my friend if you want!" she tries to smile and she didn't show to him that she was so scared to him

"Oh.. Is that so?" Ivan stops emitting his dark auras "Being good friends with you is very good ~da!" Ivan smiles to her as he holds Maria's hands

Maria smiles to him and she thought 'Well he's not that bad… He's kinda cute too..' she remembers that she will go somewhere "Oh yeah, I have to go now Ivan.. See yah!" she bows and she walks away

Ivan waves his hand and he said "That girl was very interesting… She looks like Yao ~da" he gleamed

While walking in the hallway, she had a strange feeling that someone was following her. She started walking so fast towards to the ASEAN room but stopped, having the feeling that there was someone behind her and turned around. What she saw is very scary. Oh mother of God, I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies or someone chasing me a monster. A woman was standing in front of her holding out a knife; her face plastered a very scary face.

"Stay away from my Brother!" the woman said as she was gaining up on Maria. Before she could speak again, Maria ran again for her life, Good thing, Feliciano and Lovino taught her how to run away when she was in trouble. Again she found herself cornered and nowhere to run. The woman was getting closer and closer to her

"Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die, I want to see my Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands' wedding day! And I want to call Honda-san to his first name" as Maria pleaded for her life.

"Stay away from my brother!"

"Wait, What did you say?" Maria now has a confused look upon her face.

"You heard me, Stay away from Brother Russia!" she swings her pocket knife to her

Maria dodges it and she said "You're Ivan's sister?"

"Yes, I am. I saw you together in the covered walk awhile back and I am warning you stay away from him if you still want to remain your precious life!" as the woman threatened Maria with her pocket knife.

"But he just helped me to get up.."

"Liar! I never saw my big brother looked so happy, not even with me"

'She totally thinks that Ivan and I are together, For good Heaven's, I just met the man in the hallways about 4 minutes and 30 second ago!, and now I'm going to get killed. I have to think of a way to escape.' She said to herself

"I for one think that reason Ivan is not happy around you is that you act more like a serial killer than a lover" with these words the woman held up the knife to Maria's throat.

"What was that you are saying?" the woman was staring down at her.

'Oh my mangoes.. What am I saying!? They are siblings!? They have no rights to marry each other and look at her! She was beautiful and her attitude is like that! Oh my poor mangoes in my place… She didn't know that Ivan is her brother!?' she tries more "What I mean to say is that you shouldn't have professed your love for Ivan and you are just a sister?" Now the woman was confused with Maria's words and backed off a little bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Men don't like women confessing their love for them, it only hurts their pride of being a man, moreover, you are a sister of Ivan and your relationship is invalid… That was a sinned to God" as Maria was rubbing her neck. "You are a beautiful lady, one of the most beautiful I have ever seen" the woman suddenly flushed as Maria's words and suddenly turned into the shade of scarlet. "Maybe you should understand on what am I saying… And you know, it's really irritating though since my religion is Roman Catholic.." she said as she sighs

"I-Im sorry…" the woman said

"Hm?" Maria raises her eyebrows

"You see… Im not too close to brother so I decided to marry him instead.."

Maria coughs so hard as she stared to the woman "You're kidding right? Marriage is not a toy okey? It's sacred.. Marriage is not the solution to strong your bond to Ivan.."

"Really?" asked the woman

"Yes… There are so many boys there… And I think that some of the boys here likes you.." Maria added

"Y-Yeah.. There is… B-But.."

"But what?"

"That guy was totally an idiot!" she exclaimed and Maria falls on the floor

"L-Look at me girl, don't say that HE was an idiot if you didn't know his attitudes yet.." Maria gets up and she crosses her arms

"O-Oh.. J-Just promise to me that… Don't take away my brother okey? He's my only brother in the whole world.." the woman said

"Yes, I promise you and I don't have intention to take your brother away since I have an idiot, cool, gentleman and cute brothers" Maria giggles. She was referring to Romano, the idiot brother. America, the cool brother. Italy, the cute brother and Mexico, the gentleman brother.

The woman smiles to her "Oh.. I see.."

"See? You're beautiful when you're smiling" Maria smiles back "Now, may I ask what your name is? So we can be friends?"

"Friends? You really want to be friends with me?"

"Well, after all that you do to me?, I'll take it yes" Maria gave her the biggest smile that was filled with thoughtfulness.

The woman blushes and she introduce herself "My name is Natalia Arlovskaya, I represents Belarus.."

"Nice to meet you Natalia~ My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz, I represents the Republic of The Philippines.." she smiles and she remembers again about the ASEAN room "Oh crap! I'll better get going now! I have something to do! You can wait me on my classroom if you want! Bye!" she goes to the ASEAN room.

Natalia smiles and she said "She's kinda weird girl but I'll say… She's awesome.. I guess that I have a friend to trust.."

In the ASEAN Room:

"Where have you been Maria?" Aya said

Kim (Cambodia) said "You know, we were very worried if you'll not come.."

Myo (Myanmar) added "..We will continue the meeting after the afternoon classes.."

"Thank goodness you came in a right time ~ana"

"Im sorry if im late! I encountered someone.." Maria sweat dropped

"W-What do you mean Maria!?" The worried Vietnamese approached her sister

"Don't worry to me Lien~ Im okey~" Maria giggles "Oh yeah… Where's Singapore?"

"Im here on your back Chairman.."

Maria perks out and she sweat dropped "Hey… Don't say something that makes me creeps me out.."

Lee gave him a small smile "Im sorry chairman.."

"Oh yeah! As the chairman of the ASEAN Council Officers, Let's begin the meeting!" Maria announce to the all members of ASEAN council


	7. Chapter7:LunchTime when the problem come

They started the meeting. They talked about the problems and the solutions about the academy. First, the bullying:

"Okey… Singapore? Who are the higher cases in the bullying in every class? Please state it.." Maria stated.

"Okey Chairman.." Lee cleared his throat and he starts stating the cases

"To measure the higher cases, we will use percentage." He said "In the Asian class, there are 20% cases."

Maria facepalmed "Oh dear… There's also a hard-headed who breaking the rules in our class…"

Louie popped out from nowhere as he said "As you can see Ms. Chairman, there's one of the member of ASEAN council has a record that HE bullies a certain student.." he cleared his throat.

"W-What?" Maria said it furiously

"Who is that guy?" she said seriously

All of them (Except Maria) stared at Myanmar. Myanmar was sweating heavily and he can sense the scary aura of the Filipina. Maria just sighs and she exclaimed, "There's no need to get angry to you, Myo.. It's already done.."

All of them gasp on what their chairman said to Myo while Burmese was deeply inhaled and exhaled in relief because Maria didn't hit him with her rattan sticks. Actually, when Myanmar do something wrong in the meeting, Maria always smacking him with rattan sticks.

"Continue it Lee.."

"Yes Chairman" Lee pushes his eyeglasses

"In the European class, there are 24% cases…"

"Hmm… That's quietly normal to a European students.." Lien just sighed while taking down some notes to her notebook

"Well… It's kinda hard to fix their mess… Especially when they were fighting.." Cambodia added

Chao joined on their conversation "The worst mess ever when Alfred and Francis fight in the cafeteria ~ana.."

Maria gasped and she stared at the Thai "W-What happens?"

"You see, it's kinda long story but the reason behind is about Arthur ~ana"

Maria blushed a little and she coughed a bit. Her Fujoshi side tingled her again, she force herself to not squealed or something. Brunei noticed it as he glared at Thailand

"Hey! Chao! Don't say that case to chairman!" Brunei whispered to Chao since Chao was sitting beside Brunei.

"Did I say something wrong ~ana?"

Brunei sighed and he said "As you can see, when she hears about Boy to Boy or something about the relationship between two boys, she will fangirling again just like Elizabeta! In short, YAOI!"

"O-Oh.." The Thai just sweat dropped

Singapore must finish this as he continued to speak. He stated that the American class which the North and South American students were there; has 22% of cases. The Oceania Class has a total of 18% of cases.

"So the last one is the African students, they have 30% cases.." Lee said to everyone

All of them were shock about that. They didn't know that there so many students who breaking the rules or anything. Maria just sighed and she said "Maybe we should fix their minds about the rules. If this cases will keeping up, the future of these students will end.." she worriedly said

Aya smiled as she giggled "Yush! Im so excited to bam their messy~!" she winked.

Cambodia stared at the Malaysian "Hey… Stop saying like that… Like 'Messy, Sissy' or anything! That's improper to use!"

Aya pouted a little and she faced away to the Cambodian "You don't care~!" she said in a childish voice.

Cambodia just face palmed and she looks at the Filipina "It seems that you wear the uniform Maria last time~" she grinned.

Maria sweat dropped and nervously smiled "W-What do you mean by that?"

Lee speaked "You see Chairman, when the head of ASEAN council already wears the official uniform, of course… The ASEAN uniform will be wear by the members…"

Maria jaw dropped and she exclaimed "I-Is t-that t-the rules?"

All of them said "Yes it is.."

Maria slammed herself on the table "Ugh.."

Singapore stared at Maria as he spoke "Maria, Doesn't Kiku tell about that thing before you wear the uniform?"

Maria immediately stared to him. 'W-Wait, did he saw me and Honda-san enters in the ASEAN room?' she nervously laughed "Ahahaha…. Y-Yes… I-I just f-f-forgot about that thing.." she scratched her neck

The Singaporean just sighed and he said "I see YOU two entered in this room when Alfred spilled his lunch to your uniform.."

Cambodia squealed and she stood up "E-Eh! Did you two kiss already!?"

Louie made a smoochie sound "Kissu~ Kissu~!" he muttered

Aya raised the flag of Japan and Philippines "Oh yeah! They kiss! They already couples!"

Maria sweat dropped and she said "Stop that! We didn't kiss okey? He just comforted me! THAT'S ALL.. NOTHING HAPPENS TO US.." she rolled her eyes

Singapore stared at the Filipina who telling that Kiku and she didn't do anything wrong when they were in the ASEAN room. 'I won't give up… You are just mine Maria…'

After the meeting, they already wore the ASEAN uniforms. They went out on the room as they went in the Asian class. The bell rang and the teacher were already on the room. Their first subject is Home, Room Guidance. This means, they will talk about the main events and the club activities in every club.

"Okey class, this coming July, there will be a sports fest. You can join every sport competition that you want.." The teacher said.

All of them mumbling about what will be their sport for the sports fest. Maria is not interested on that. She just sighed and making a doodle on her notebook. Kiku noticed that Maria is quite upset about the sports fest. "Maria-san.."

Maria gasp and she saw the Japanese man who staring at her "O-Oh.. What is it?"

"You're not interested?"

Maria sadly smiled as she continues making a doodle "Umm.. You see… I want to join but im quite shy.." she said

Kiku gave her a determine look "Don't be shy! I know that you can do it! And of course! You are great in playing badminton.." he smiled

Maria just stared to him and she laughs a little "Aheeheehee…"

Kiku sweat dropped "W-What so funny?"

Maria smiled to him "You know, you're calling me in my first name.."

When Kiku heard about that, he blushed "I-Im s-sorry Maria- Oh I mean-."

Maria smiled to him "No it's okey… You can call me by my first name… Kiku.." she giggles

Kiku's eyes widen. Finally! Maria calls him by his first name; this is the first time that he will hear Maria calling him 'Kiku'. He smiled back and he saw Maria's doodle "Is that a mochi?" he pointed to her notebook

She blushed as she hid the notebook "A-Ah.. U-Umm.. yes.."

"Can I see?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"I said no.."

"Pretty please~?"

Maria stared to his eyes and she pouted "Ugh.. You win.." she lent her notebook to him. Kiku got it and he saw Maria's mochi version. He chuckled "Ahahaha…~" he grinned

Maria blushed and she pouted "Nuu… If you don't like it, I'll take it.." she was going to get the notebook but Kiku hid it. Kiku grinned wider "I'll take this as your gift to me~"

"H-Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Honda, Ms. Dela Cruz. Is there something wrong?" the teacher lookd to them as well the class.

Maria blinked twice and she scratched her neck "A-Ah… W-We were just talking about our s-sports Ma'am!" she said immediately

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kiku exclaimed

"What sport competition will you join Mr. Honda?"

"Im still thinking of it ma'am if I'll join in basketball competition.." he said

"Oh! I see then.. So, what sport competition that you'll join Ms. Dela Cruz?" the teacher said

Maria gulped so hard and she gave Kiku a death glare. She doesn't know what she will going to say. She remembered that she was going to join the badminton competition but.. "U-Umm… I will join karate ma'am.." she exclaimed

Kiku was very shocked on what she said that she will going to join in the karate competition. Young Soo popped from nowhere "Hehehe! Maria-sempai is good in karate ~DAZE!"

Mei squeaked as she closed her mouth "Are you sure about that Jie-Jie?"

Lien giggleed "Wow… This'll be good!"

Brunei muttered "I'm sure that her opponent was so unlucky…" Brunei was actually beat up by Maria when Brunei was picking some fight with her. Maria punched him to the face and Brunei was knock out for four days.

They all knew that Maria was train by Yao when she was little. She always beat some of the strongest monks of her Kuya Yao when her Kuya gave her the ring to fight the monks. Well, she was actually a tsundere and has a skill to beat up the big guys.

Yao stared at the Filipina "Aiyah! She was totally incredible when it comes to karate when my strongest monks!"

Maria sweat dropped and she shouts to her mind 'you idiot! Why did you say that you'll join Karate competition!? It's badminton competition dammit!' Maria will clear the situation and she said "I-Im m-mean-." It was too late to clear the situation because the teacher agreed to her

"Wow… That was great Ms. Dela Cruz! You are the Chairman of the ASEAN council so that Karate competition will help you to gain peace in the academy!"

Maria just face palmed and she was mumbling to herself "I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.."

The first subject was done, the second subject was Ethics. The favorite subject of Singapore. The teacher came in and he looked so strict so the whole class was so quiet. The teacher blinked twice and he laughed "Hey! Don't be like that! Im not so strict! You little punks!" he laughed and the students fell on their chairs because on what they hear.

"Oh dear…" Maria sweat dropped

This day was a tiring day for Maria. She has a problem with her competition in the sports fest. Why did she say that she will go to join karate competition anyways!? Oh well that's her problem, not the author heehee~!

The first three subjects in the morning were already finish, which means it's already lunch time. She told to the Asian Class that she will not join to eat lunch together since she made a promise to Elizabeta. She didn't know if Natalia will go to join with her to eat lunch.

Maria went out to the room and she saw the Hungarian and the Belarusian who waiting to her "Eliza-chan! Natalia-chan!" Maria called her name as Elizabeta stared at the Filipina

"Oh! Maria-chan!" the two girls exclaimed as they come closer to Maria

"We bought our food.." Elizabeta showed the plastic bag to Maria. The plastic bag had three sweat bean bread, three juices. The three juices have different flavors, there's mango flavor, apple flavor and honey flavor.

There were three strawberry shortcake too. Maria's eyes widen "Woah… Are you sure that we will eat these? It's so many.."

Natalia said "Actually, we were hungry during the class hours. So we bought many foods~."

Maria just sweat dropped and she said "So… Where will be our destination then?"

Natalia and Elizabeta said in unison "In the garden of course!"

"Ahahaha…" Maria sweat dropped

The three of them went to the garden. There's many exotic flowers were growing there and they can see the soccer field there. The three of them sat on the bench as they eat their food.

"By the way, Natalia? Are you not joining to Russia to eat lunch?" Elizabeta said

"I want to be with my friends…" Natalia answered

Elizabeta gleamed her eyes "Kyyaah~! That would be great!" she giggled

"I love my brother as my brother… No one else…" she said

Elizabeta sweat dropped "I think you are still obsess to Russia.."

"No it's not… He is my only big brother and I don't want that he will go far away… When Sister Katyusha leaves us to protect us, brother Russia was there for me… B-But… He do the same too.." she griped her skirt tightly.

"I don't want that Sister and Brother leave me again.."

"O-Oh… Im sorry.."

"No, it's okey.." Natalia smiled to her

Elizabeta's eyes widen "Wow… You were already smiling!~"

Natalia just smiled and she was staring at Maria "Maria? You don't like it?" Maria was staring to the sweet bean bread.

Maria perked out and she smiled "No! I like it!" she bites the bread

"Wow.. I can't believe that sweat bean bread is very delicious.. This is my first time to taste it.." Maria said as she bit the bread

"Really? We can introduce you the other foods here if you want~" Elizabeta winked to her

Natalia said "Maybe on Sunday, we will take a tour in the city if there's no activity and stuffs.."

Maria muttered "I wish there's not…" she sighs

"Here in the academy was so awesome but…It's kinda weird sometimes.." she lowered her head

"Hey.. Don't be sad again… We were here for you~!" Elizabeta said in a determine tone

"I agree with her.." Natalia said while she finished eating the bread

"I'm not sad.." Maria pouted and she ate the bread. She put the plastic on the plastic bag and she sipped her mango juice

Elizaveta remembered that Maria will going to say Kiku's first name "Hey Maria! Do you already call Kiku on his first name?"

Because of that, Maria coughed so hard and she stared to her "W-Wha.."

Natalia said to Elizabeta "You know, when I'm was going to attack her, she said that, 'Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die, I want to see my Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands' wedding day! And I want to call Honda-san to his first name' "

Elizabeta grinned wider as she stared to Maria "Eh! You really said that~!?"

Maria blushed so hard and she pouted "Y-Yeah! I said that because you say that I'll call him by his first name and…" she smiles "I call him 'Kiku' when he talked to me during the Home Room Guidance.."

Natalia and Elizabeta jaw dropped and they said "Really?"

"Yes! And he calls me by my first name now.." she winked.

Natalia came back in eating the cake and she said "I'm sure.. Your relationship will end up with love~" she said while Elizabeta nodded too and she was already eating the cake.

"H-Hey! D-Don't s-say l-like t-that! W-We were j-just f-friends a-and.." Maria blushed more.

Natalia and Elizabeta sang "Just Be friends, all we gonna do just be friends, It's time to said goodbye just be friends, all we gonna do just be friends, just be friends just be friends!" they giggled.

Maria blushed "H-Hey! D-Don't sing Luka Megurine's song! It's really distracting!" she said as she ate the cake

"So.. You like him?" The Belarusian said to her

Maria blushed and she pouted "I dunno…" she ate the cake and she sighs

"I dunno means YOU LIKE HIM.." Elizaveta grinned wider

Maria puffed her cheeks "N-No! U-Umm.. A-Ah… Graaahh!" she sighed 'W-What am i s-saying? M-My h-heart w-was b-beating s-so fast!'

"Wait… You said that Indonesia and Netherlands will get married right?" Elizaveta said

"Huh? Who's Indonesia?" Natalia said. She was not much familiar to the Southeast Asia except to Maria

"You already forgot her? Her true name is Kirana! She is the former vice president of the student council! And you remember that she is the one who helps us to make our projects?"

Maria's eyes widen when she heard about her older sister 'W-Wow… I can't believe that Ate Nesia was the vice president of the student council… And she was so popular!'

"Ah… I remember her now…" Natalia nodded "Is that true Maria? They will marry!?" she exclaimed

"Ah… Yes… They will get married if we are already Senior students.."

Elizabeta squealed and she giggled "Ohh! I better tell it to Belgium and the others!"

"N-No! Don't tell it yet!" Maria said

"Eh? Why?"

"Ummm… it's a surprise… And they are the one who will tell to the others…"

Natalia sighed "I guess that will take a long time.."

"Oh yeah, Maria? What sport competition that you'll join?" Natalia said

Maria sweat dropped and she sips her juice "Don't ask me about the sport competition…" she sighed more.

Elizabeta raised her eyebrows "Well…. You were going to join karate competition right?"

Maria fell on the bench and she exclaimed "How do you know that for!?"

"Mei and Xiang said to me.."

"Ugh… Those two couplings…"

Suddenly, they heard a sound of a motorcycle and they saw all of the students were going to the soccer field "What's going on?" Maria said

"I think something was happening in the soccer field.." Natalia pointed to the soccer field

"Let's take a look!" Elizaveta exclaimed

They go to the soccer field and they saw some of the African students were doing exhibition on their motorcycle. They saw Antonio, Gilbert, Francis and the others were there watching the scene

"What the hell is going on here, Gil?" Elizaveta approached her boyfriend

"They were using the motorcycle and they were distracting the practice of the soccer team and I think that they were picking some fight to Singapore and the rest of the ASEAN council members.." he said

"E-Eh!" Natalia perked out 'Which means… Maria was involved!'

"Oui! They were awesome!" Francis shouted.

Mei sweat dropped "Oh dear…" she leaned closer to Xiang

"Mei, move closer here, I think that French man will harass you.." Xiang protected Mei.

"Where's the student council president anyways!" Yao exclaimed

"I think that he was in the middle of their meeting ~da" Russia popped from nowhere

"Aiyahh! W-What are you doing here!?"

"This is not good.." Antonio said while watching the African students in the soccer field

Maria narrowed her eyes and she said to her mind 'I think this is the time that I'll teach them a lesson since they were distracting the peaceful atmosphere of the academy.' Maria sighs and she saw Singapore, and the other members of ASEAN were staring to her and they were ready to corner the African students. Maria nodded and she goes to the middle of the soccer field where the African students who distracting the practice of Soccer team

"E-Eh! M-Maria! I-It's dangerous there!" Elizabeta shouted.

Natalia remembered that Maria was the chairman of ASEAN council officers. She whispers to Elizabeta "Did you forget that Maria was the Chairman of ASEAN?"

Elizabeta whispered back "Y-Yeah… I-I know b-but what if she will get hurt?"

Natalia gave her a smile with full of determination "Don't worry to her, she can do it! Just trust her the way she trust us.."

Elizabeta just nodded as she looks at Maria worriedly "Maria.."

All of them stare at the Filipina who are going to scold the African students

"M-Mi Hija! C-Come here!"

"You mango bitch! Come here if you want to live!"

"Jie-Jie!"

"Piri-nee!"

"This is going to be good ~da"

"Aiyah! Don't say something like that!"

Maria stopped as she stared at the African students "Stop that ONCE if you want to kick your asses.."


End file.
